Food For Thought!
by WhiteGloves
Summary: In Kon's opinion, the situation was taken lightly with Sena! What if he gets serious and let them fools -Captains & Lieutenants- think the same way he does? /Kon version/ Nee-san!/ Movie1 Based/


****Food for Thought****

_**by: WhiteGloves**_

**[Bleach: Memories of Nobody Ending Part]**

**_Kon is being Kon! Devoted to Rukia-nee-san! ;)_**

* * *

><p>Kon took a peak from behind the wall he was hiding. The coast was clear. Breathing a deep sigh, he energetically walked in the open but froze when a shadow of a man with spiky hair covered him.<p>

"Eh?" Kon muttered as he looked up. He found 11th Squad Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi looking at him through his one eyed face.

"Oh?" Kenpachi muttered uninterestedly, "Ichigo's rug?"

"Ahahahaha~ he's ugly!" Yachiru giggled behind Kenpachi. "Let's play hostage, Ken-chan!"

"Aiieeee!" Kon ran away in fright before Kenpachi could make up his mind. "Dangerous! Dangerous! I need to find neee-saaaan—ack!"

He walked in the open only to find himself surrounded by more Captains and Lieutenant, all whom were gathered in the street.

"What's going on here?" he mumbled incomprehensibly. "Where's nee-san and Ichigo…?"

But nobody paid attention to him.

"HEY!" he shouted in irritation.

Yumichika and Ikkaku looked at him.

"Ichigo's doll." Yumichika said uninterestedly. Ikkaku looked away. Kon was too angry for being ignored that he did not notice someone appeared behind him out of thin air.

"Kuchiki-taicho," Renji said who was standing near Matsumoto and Hitsugaya.

Kon looked up, and then froze as Byakuya looked down on him but didn't say anything.

"Seems like the blanks are slowly fading away." Hitsugaya Toushiro said quietly and everybody looked over the bridge. Kon noticed a circular light coming from the bottom of it. "The girl's sacrifice was inevitable."

Matsumoto's eyes saddened. Everybody became quiet. Kon looked at Toushiro curiously. _Sacrifice? Girl?_

"With the problem already solve, we should probably go back to Soul Society now,"said Renji.

"Where's Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia?" Hisagi asked as he looked at the group.

"They send the girl off." Toushiro answered quietly.

"Speaking of the devils, here they come…" Matsumoto said with her eyes looking directly at Rukia and Ichigo who came walking slowly toward the group.

"You guys," Ichigo started with a little force smile.

"Is she…?" Matsumoto asked slowly.

"Yeah," Ichigo looked down the ground, "We tried hard to save her, but in the end she had to sacrifice herself anyway…"

"It cannot be helped," Renji said with a frown, "It was her or the worlds... she knew what she must do, and she did it for the best."

Ichigo did not say anything. Kon understood what was going on as he jumped on Rukia's shoulder.

"Ah! You guys mean the Sena girl, huh? Hmm… and I thought it was my nee-san… If it was her I would never forgive you, Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

Kon crossed his arms, "You wouldn't understand my logic you fool! Its okay for you guys to let Sena sacrifice herself like that coz she's not really important to you guys, is she? Well- what if it was my nee-san? Are you all going to act so cool about that?"

At his words, everybody seemed to hit the pit of a well. Ichigo, Renji and Byakuya all looked at him so suddenly that a trickle of sweat slid down his head.

"Eh…"

"What are you saying- you fool!" Rukia grabbed Kon, threw him on the ground and then stepped on his cushioned belly, "Stop saying meaningless things!"

"Well, that's gonna be a hard decision to make." Renji started as he looked away with serious face, "It's not like I'd let her do it."

Rukia stopped kicking Kon and looked up at him.

"Renji…"

"Are you insane? Its two worlds we're talking about here," Ikkaku said sharply, "Sacrifices ought to be made. If it's Kuchiki there, I suppose she'll be willing to do it as well. All you guys can do is watch. One life in exchange of billions, can anyone spell common sense?"

"That's pretty sharp, coming from you, Ikkaku." Matsumoto said with cross arms, "Let's say Rukia will choose to save the others, so who would save her too?"

"That's why I'm saying it's her choice!"

Rukia had blinked as the two fought. Ichigo on the other hand was looking at Rukia transfixedly.

"I don't care what really happens, both girls does not strike me much." Kenpachi said as he sat as far away from the group. "A sacrifice is a sacrifice."

"We do not have the right to govern the life of others," Toushiro said sharply as he found the discussion both unnecessary and dangerous, "It's going to be her choice no matter and that is what the girl Sena did, so we must be grateful for her unselfish action."

"What if she didn't opt to do it?" Yumichika asked skeptically.

"Then we all die," Kenpachi answered with serious eyes. "This is not a matter of selfish choice."

"So if it was my nee-san we will allow her to sacrifice herself, huh?" Kon shouted over Kenpachi bravely. He froze when the 11th Captain gave him a deathly stare.

"SHUT UP!" Rukia stuffed his mouth with her fist, "We don't really have to discuss this now- right, Ichigo?" She looked at Ichigo who was looking at her with meaningful eyes. Rukia blinked, and then looked at Renji who was also looking at her meaningfully.

"Stupid…" she muttered as she understood what was on their mind.

"Rukia," Byakuya's voice called from behind her. Rukia froze, and then slowly looked at her brother whose eyes were closed.

"Nii-sama…"

"Let's go, Rukia." Byakuya said quietly, inviting her to walk ahead of him as he stood sideways to give way. "I do not intend to linger here while talking about my own sister's death. You, Kurosaki's rug, ought to close your mouth or I'll do it for you." He gave Kon a very cold stare, before looking at the other Captains, "If it was a situation like that, things would be entirely different, and even if it's not, I assure you she will have a choice."

He turned his back on them with Rukia walking ahead. She dropped Kon on the ground as a Senkaimon appeared before their eyes.

"I do not tolerate this kind of discussion." Byakuya added as a last message to Kon before disappearing behind the white light.

Renji followed his Captain smoothly, and then slowly the other Soul Reapers walked on the Senkaimon, leaving Ichigo standing by himself in the empty street. When everyone was gone did Kon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Woahhh! I thought I was gonna die!"

He turned to Ichigo who was still quiet on his spot.

"Hey, Ichigo you bastard, why didn't you say anything to back me up?" Kon demanded ruthlessly, "You also think about sacrificing my nee-san, huh?"

"Kon," Ichigo's voice surprised the modsoul very much because it was so low and hollow, "Don't stir discussions like that again… It will only cause trouble… You know if it was Rukia, she would sacrifice herself just like what Sena did… But you are right. My feelings then would be different and strong. Rukia… I cannot… she is an important friend, and thinking about her disappearing for the sake of both worlds isn't enough to convince me that it is right…"

Kon blinked.

"What are you…?"

"If it was like that, maybe I would have tried harder to save her," Ichigo looked at Kon with expressive eyes, "If it was Rukia maybe me and Renji and even the others have tried harder to prevent it and found another way… but since it was only Sena… we allowed her fate to be like that…"

Kon sighed as he understood what was making Ichigo clutch his fist like that.

"Well, of course you would have tried harder!" the modsoul said knowingly, "It is my nee-san after all! Even I would not be missing in action, you fool! Nee-san is Nee-san… and Sena… well, she's just Sena! Rukia-nee-san is very very important to us because she's Rukia nee-san… do you get what I am saying?"

Ichigo did not repond. Kon crossed his arms.

"Tsk tsk… the situation would have been more complicated if its like that, so let's be thankful it wasn't."

Ichigo nodded silently.

"Yeah."

Kon looked at Ichigo and saw that he was still depressed. He remembered the argument that flared up awhile ago and wondered if Rukia's brother would go after those who said they were willing to sacrifice anything and anyone…

_Oh well, that was some food for thought for these fools._

**~End~**

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

**_Waiting for BLeach ;)_**


End file.
